The invention relates to a security element for a security document, with said security document comprising a base body consisting of a base material, comprising a first luminescent substance.
It is known to provide banknotes with security elements with luminescent substances which are embedded in the base body or may be contained in a dye. Said substances can be excited in a simple way and the emitted light can be detected, which allows a check for genuineness to be performed easily. The disadvantageous aspect is that many of these luminescent substances can be extracted by burning the banknote and can be applied to forgeries with a higher value.